


A Day in the Life

by blkladyelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Detective AU, F/M, Hostage Situation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkladyelle/pseuds/blkladyelle
Summary: Being a detective has its pros and cons. However, when your detective boyfriend goes missing, you get thrust into his world, whether you liked it or not.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Russian Roullette

A firm hand grips her forearm and drags her into a dimly lit room. She is then pushed into an empty chair and forced toward a nearby table. The cuffs that surround her wrists strain against her skin as the sweat she's secreted gets mixed in with the metal. Her chest heaves up and down as her breaths get shallower and shallower the longer she sits. Her assailant seems to take a seat opposite of her in an old wooden chair she guesses by the creaking of his weight. All the light provides is a slight view of the worn down table and the brief shadow of rough and strong hands.

"Release her hands."

The sound of boots crunching on old linoleum floor startle her as another body holds her down and someone else takes out a key to unlock her chains. Once they are off, she rubs at her wrists, thankful for the relief of pressure. It is short-lived as she hears the sound of metal sliding toward her.

"You said you would do anything to protect him right?"

Looking down at the object her heart skips a beat as she hesitantly nods not wanting to meet his piercing gaze. She's never held one of these ever in her life and never wanted to. And now it seems she has no choice in the matter. Considering it's a matter of life and death.

The raspy commanding voice speaks again, "Let's play a game."

As soon as he uttered those words, the lights grew brighter. Her eyes struggle to take in her surroundings but they slowly adjust. Grey walls to match a grey floor is all she can see. To one wall there is, what she thinks, is see through glass with a door right nearby. The two other men that are supposedly with her captor look just as banged up and burly as him. Glancing across the table his image fully comes into her mind.

Two days ago. She had been kidnapped and taken hostage two days ago by this man and his friends. She was on her way to the new police station to ask for any updates on her missing detective fiance when she was pulled right off the street. Did anyone notice or hear? Clearly not. Her mind is boggled at her situation and only has one word on her mind.

"Why?"

"(L/n) (F/n)? It's Chief Ukai. We need to speak with you."

The young shop owner was confused as to why the chief of police would need to enter her lowly shop. Nothing was out of the ordinary, no break-ins or anything of the like. She puts down her pen and clipboard and approaches the man that has a solemn look on his face.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're a good friend of mine so I figured I would do the honors. Your fiance, detective Sugawara Koushi has gone missing. We believe he's been kidnapped and is being held hostage somewhere. The current case he had been working on with detective Sawumara Daichi led to some bad ends with very bad guys. Sawumura is in hiding and under police protection as of now after we realized Sugawara did not come in for work last night."

Her fingers twitch as her hands shake from absolute fear. The light in her usually bright (e/c) has faded and her heartbeat has increased twofold. "This can't be," she whispers to no one in particular. "He, he told me he was working late. I-I don't u-understand." Sweat forms at the nape of her neck and she motions her hand to wipe it away, but it stays there. The other hand joins it as she interlocks her fingers behind her neck and gradually lowers herself to the ground. Ukai stoops to her level when he sees the clear liquid on the ground in front of her feet. 

"We are going to do everything we can to bring him back. In the meantime, would you please consider being put in police protection?"

Why did that memory only come up now? Her eyes shakily search the room in hopes of finding something, anything to calm her. She should have listened, she resolves as she sees now means of escape. Her question hangs loose in the air as the two accomplices snicker and disappear somewhere she doesn't know or want to know.

"He knows too much. What me and my crew do. The lives we've ended, the families we've destroyed, he was getting in too deep. We run this city. Tokyo is ours, we run everything. No one opens a store or takes a step without our say so. And your damned fiance got really close to making it all crumble," he trails off, pulling a large knife out of his pocket and analyzes it. The woman gasps as she notices the dried blood coating the ridges. "He's a screamer that one. Screamed for you when this knife was plunged into-"

"Stop! Just stop! Please-"

The sound of flesh hitting a strong surface shuts up her screeching as the easily angered man stands up and stomps over to her end of the table. Hushed pleads escape her lips as his presence looms over her seemingly insignificant one. His dominant hand grips her hair in his hand and slams her face into the table. The echoing sounds of flesh and bone colliding with the hard surface ricochets off the walls as her breathing picks up. A trickle of blood leaves her now swollen nose and spreads onto the table. A gentle but sharp pinch is felt on her left cheek as her captors eyes bore into hers, scaring her into silence.

"I don't appreciate being interrupted. Do that again," he trails the blade down her cheek, leaving tiny splotches of crimson in its wake, "I will cut more and deeper than this little paper cut. Am I clear?"

The smell of whiskey on his breath makes her whimper as she quickly nods to the best of her ability. She sees him twitch his head slightly indicating he wants something brought to their gathering and then continues on. "As I was saying," he all but yells, "when I plunged that knife deep into his thigh near an artery he was screaming. I kept asking him if that other brown haired man was helping him in the stupid case against us. He kept saying 'No, no, it's just me I swear!' As if all of this was a game to him.

"So I challenged him to a game. A game I love to play with that device I shoved toward you," he notes with a smirk and a lifted eyebrow.

Pale (e/c) hues glance down briefly at the revolver to her right and then back to the table. The man chuckles at her actions, regardless of how subtle they were. Chuckles! He has a hunch that her fingers are twisting and pulling and cracking each other in fear and anxiety. Realizing the young woman wasn't taking his bait for her to ask a question.

"Say something bitch!"

Struggling to find her voice, she mumbles out, "What is the game?"

A most unpleasant smile appeared on his face as a laugh that started deep in his stomach began to rise out of him. "A simple one really, but I wanted to play with him first. He lied to me, I stabbed him. He lied to me again, I locked him in a room letting my men have at it with whatever torture possible. And then he lied a third time so I did the best thing possible. I drew my wild card and well here you are." 

"Koushi don't let this case swallow you whole okay? I still need you too you know!"

The sweet and caring voice of his young fiance brought Sugawara from his work to meet her glowing face. "I know," he chides, "but this is big. Daichi and I are really onto something here. It involves an underground group that pretty much controls the whole city! That murder I was supposed to investigate led us here. If Daichi and I solve this, we can really help the people, the poor and struggling people, of Tokyo. It's my biggest case yet, love.

"We have the power to change Tokyo for the better."

(F/n) walks toward her lover and wraps her arms around his shoulders and places a soft yet fleeting kiss upon his cheek. A warm calloused hand rubs up her arm to reach her face and holds her gaze. Sugawara inches closer to her face to place his lips over hers in a gentle kiss and pulled her form closer to his. With his hands now around her waist, he pulls her into his lap and rubs his nose on hers engaging in an Eskimo kiss.

"However, I do think I need a break," Sugawara trails off. (F/n) feels his warm breath along her neck as she feels his tongue dart out before his lips wrap and suck on the dampened skin. It didn't take too long for this momentary distraction to lead to the bedroom...

"Stop spacing out on me lady. It's rude. You should know, that since this is favorite game of mine, I love winning."

Her attention is brought back again to the revolver as her mind returns to reality. It's just sitting there, staring at her as she starts to understand how the game must work. Her mind races on as thoughts of her lover keep popping in and out like cars weaving through traffic. She starts to wonder if she'll ever see her friends, her family, anyone again outside of this room. Suga, where is he? How come she hasn't seen him yet?

"You should also know that your coward of a fiance denied playing this with me, so here you are taking his place. You're my wild card sweetheart, and when I play, I play for keeps. He's really only spared himself a day or two of living-," he pauses briefly as he glances toward the door and grins cheekily. "Ah, come closer. This game is better with an audience."

With her heart beating faster and feeling like it will explode out of her chest, she slowly turns to see where his focus lies. Half of a cry barely escapes her throat and her lips tremble at the sight before her. Blood splotches cover his clothes and parts of his pale skin. She sees bruises that have been formed and in the process of healing while others look fresh. When her eyes reach his leg, she sees the knife wound and the dried blood around it and tries her hardest not to vomit. Everything that man said he did to her precious Sugawara is true. But why would he bring him here? 

"(F/n)," he struggles to get out. "I, I'm sorry." Sugawara coughs out, but his lover can tell that the cough emitted was a painful one, felt all the way through his lungs and ribs. A couple of tears escape her eyelids as his form becomes ingrained in her memory. A strong and rough snort interrupts the awaited reunion.

"As happy as this makes me missy, we've got a game to play. So turn your ass around and pick up the gun."

(F/n) visibly gulps and does as her captor commands, afraid to anger him more. As she returns to her original position her ears pick up the faint and strained cries coming from swollen and beaten lips. His hushed apologies and begging rings like a mantra in her mind as her palms pick up the heavy metal object, feeling the coolness of its materials seep into her skin and infect her being. She has no choice, it's her or him.

However, a jarring and scary thought enters her mind as the frightened woman reaches the tantalizing glare of their captor. From her cracked lips emit a sorrowful whisper. "You've never lost, have you?" 

He simply points at the gun in her hands and nods ever so slightly.

"Ladies first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently uploading all my deviantart stuff here so here's one that was way out of my comfort zone so I apologize if this is way different from anything else recently I've written.


	2. Never Really Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery is a long long road

A bright light awakens her senses as her surroundings become more and more clear. Breath heavy from whatever it was she was dreaming, she rubs at her eyes to adjust to the room. The alarm clock on her nightstand tell her it's 7:37 in the morning as the sun peeks through her blinds. She turns in her bed to feel it cold and empty. A panic erupts as the thoughts of and feelings of the last two weeks come surging back into her being.

The young woman frantically pats at the bed where her lover should be. The sheets keeping her mildly warm and comfortable are ripped off of her as she rushes up and out of bed. Her breathing has increased and is now dangerously shallow as her thoughts run wild. The game was never over, it was on pause... He got him again, and he's going to get me and make me play that game again... fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK where is he?!?!

Her head throbs and she starts to remember the smell of bloody skin and metal mixed together. Bile has already risen in the back of her throat as more and more memories of that time come back vividly. 

The heaviness of the weapon.

The coolness of the metal table and gun.

The smell of new and old blood mixing together.

The sight of her Koushi bleeding and broken...

It all comes back.

A yell escapes her lips as all these memories flood her senses, immediately taking her back into the room that changed her life forever. Her hands grip at her body tightly leaving little indents in her skin where her nails dug in the most. Her knees buckle underneath her and hit the floor hard, feeling a pain she has come to know too well. All she can process is the sound of her breathing, her heart pounding in her ear; she can practically feel those disgusting and gross hands gripping her hair and slamming her into the table where she spent too much time in. Her shoulders shake in fear as tears begin to fall from her eyes and her cries crescendo. 

"It's not real, it's not real, it's over and done. It's not real, it's over and done."

These words have become a mantra for her when emotions become too much, like right now. 

The usually bustling police station has been awfully quiet. It's members having a solemn look on their faces when they pass by certain detective desks. They know what was done, the risks taken, the life or death situation they'd been put in... It's all anyone can think about. Ever since the underground yakuza that had their grips in all of the high officials had been found out and discovered things have been very different. The happy-go-lucky detectives haven't been in the station for almost three weeks and it has for sure taken a toll on the other officers.

It'll be a long time until Daichi can come back into society; the trial dates had been set for everyone involved but it won't be for awhile. And Sugawara?

No one has seen him since he and his fiance were freed two weeks ago.

They were freed yes, but at what cost? Most people believe them to be dead, which wouldn't surprise anyone considering what Suga had done. The police chief and all other captains haven't said a word. The media has been considerably quiet on the whole ordeal, and it's almost as if what unfolded never happened.

"We can't just sit here while two of our best detectives were taken from us!"

A yell breaks the silence inside the station as a bright and young new recruit with striking orange hair stands on a desk. The pain in his eyes is evident as with everyone around him. No one had the guts to say something until now, but now its just too sad to even digest let alone think about.

"They'd want us to keep pushing on! We can't keep being like this, this isn't us!"

"Hinata-kun..."

"No shut up Kageyama! We need to do something! Anything! I know I'm not the only one sad here!"

His eyes scanned the room as everyone in it had the same feelings and the same facial expressions. They all know Hinata is correct, but what more could they do? Everything had been handled, they just have to wait.

Waiting.

And waiting...

Until hopefully this hell will end for their department.

Hinata jumps off of the desk he was standing on and rushes out of the room mumbling the words

"Cowards, all of you..." and fiercely wiping away his tears.

Deep in his heart he can feel it. He can feel that something isn't right. He quickly ends the call to his boss and returns inside his shared apartment. As he enters, he hears it. A shrill scream. 

This isn't the first time he's heard it but he knows it won't be the last. As he rushes to the back of the apartment he fears the worst. His head begins to throb at all the terrible possibilities. His heart skips a beat as visions of her holding such a weapon in her hands haunt his eyes. He vividly remembers her cries as she saw his broken form tied to the chair. He'll never forget the look on her face when she finally saw him, the way her eyes had glazed over with despair and cut into his soul. He could never forget that look no matter how hard he tried.

A breath of relief escapes his lips as he enters his room. It was a fleeting moment as he quickly goes to the ground to hug his lover.

"Baby, look at me. Look at me!"

Her shoulders start to shake a little less as the warmth and comfort of his body and aura surround her being.

"I'm right here," he coos holding onto her form tighter, rubbing small circles on her back with his thumb. "You're not gonna lose me again, I swear it."

Their heartbeats slow down to match each others, tears and fears ceasing for the time being. They stay on the ground, embracing each other and soaking in their own essences. How could life possibly go back to normal after this? She knows her shop is being run by her other employees and friends, but will she be able to return to it normally? He's aware that Daichi is safe and sound somewhere he doesn't know, but how is the rest of the station, and his department, handling it all?

The lovers let themselves go and sink into the carpet. Sparking gray eyes soften as they gaze on eyes that are red and puffy from crying intensely. A pale hand softly touches her cheek to wipe away any remaining tears and holds her face there. She grabs his hand and rubs it, noting the fading scars along his arm and the ones that still need more time to heal. Some of them match the ones she has, physically and mentally. 

"None of this is your fault."

"And it isn't yours either Kou... I..."

He calmly shushes her and pulls her into his firm body as she continues to whisper. "I thought you were taken from me again... The nightmares, when will they stop? When will I, no when will we...?"

Sugawara starts to rock her gently and shakes his head. "I'm not sure. But I do know this," he pauses to let their eyes meet. "We will get through it together. I love you more than anything. I apologize, I had a call from the police chief. All of this will be over eventually I promise... I love you so much."

He places a kiss upon her head and continues to hold onto her tightly. Memories of the last few weeks are fleeting as the present moment becomes all the two con focus on. It's calming and peaceful. Times like these are what the couple need and they hold onto them tightly. There's so much to be done, so many safety precautions to follow... 

A light chuckle comes from the detective as he pulls the both of them up off the floor. He sees the smile he knows and loves so much and can't help but to kiss her lips tenderly. He takes her hand and promises to make them breakfast and draw a bath for them. She agrees and pecks his lips in agreement. Another episode handled and their new way of life continues on. Suga feels a tingling in his leg where he knows he was injured from before, almost as if reminding him and (F/n) that none of this, no matter how much they move on to achieve normalcy, and despite the justice their attackers may face...

None of this is never really over.


End file.
